Believe in me
by Anti-hero-life
Summary: [Movie verse] He didn't die, now he is in search of who he is. V and Evey romance hard topics and soul searching. VxEvey FinchxOC


Disclosure: I do not own V for Vendetta or any characters, I do not own Before Its Too Late either!

"I never intended it to be this way"

The pain had left him, He sat again in cell number five face to face with a young man crying. This man was familiar to him, his eyes reflected a childlike innocence one that he had could not remember ever knowing. The stubble on the boy's head was drizzled in his own blood from resisting the forced shaving, the tears glistening the boys dirty face as the boy held onto his bandaged arm. V felt the pain again, the emotional torcher, he turned to see the boy now older jotting scribbles on a paper, the cell riddled in debris from his plan all those years ago. The smell hit him harder now than it ever did back then. "Ah the smell of Napalm in the morning." V chuckled a little but tensed as the madness took over his younger self. "DAVID SMITH" The younger man screamed trying to commit it to a memory that was broken and twisted. The name rang through V's head dancing on his tongue a name he had searched for was buried here in his dying visions. The physical pain became overbearing V closed his eyes and fainted.

His eyes ripped open quickly his body reacted without his mind clearing. He was off the train and on the street within seconds. A mask hit the ground as the crescendo shit and the explosions started. A smile crept on his face as he sheds his wig and cape. His black shabby hair fell from the cap that had been holding it and onto his face. He dropped to his knees tears drenched his face, his head spun, "I" he whispered to himself "I wasn't supposed to live" He sat there, tears puddling around him, surrounded by the debris of what used to be parliament. He stared at the wonder of it all only distracted by the sound of metal hitting the ground. He reached down and picked up a bullet twisted and smashed, coated in a layer of blood that could only be his own. "huh" he said as he felt where the bullets had hit him. No scar no mark, as if only a few minutes ago he has not taken several bullets. He unbuttoned his shirt and lifted his compression garment. A gasp escaped his lips and floated on the wind as he looked at his smooth skin, no signs of the burn scars he has lived with for twenty years. He knew he was resilient but how could he come back from the dead he wondered. A brown envelope fell from his shirt, "Evey?" He pondered. "I must find her" he whispered picking up his belongings and the brown envelope he rushed off under the cover of night.

She had a 3-minute head start to get out of the blast but had not quite made it far enough away as the bombs hit. She was thrown back, a sharp pain in her side ripping throughout her. She lost consciousness. She awoke to the sensation of another person, it was him, it was V but she knew him as well as she knew herself and was content carried on his shoulder. He did not have his hat or mask on but she knew who he was, she let a moan escape her mouth and he set her down. "I'm terribly sorry if I have frightened you" He said

"Not at all" she replied

"This was stuck in you when I found you" he handed her an emptied syringe.

"No" she gasped then her head hit the ground

V looked down at this woman something about her face was familiar, he could see himself inside this stranger, so he did as he had done once before and brought a woman to his home. His curiosity peaked wanting to find out what had been in that empty needle but he set it on the counter wanting not to pry in another's life. It was an hour before she sat up on the couch. "Can I ask you a question uh…"

"My name is Kayla" the woman said

"Kayla, yes, what was in that syringe?"

She looked away from him her head hanging in shame, "It's a serum, I have a genetic mutation that runs in my family and well…. That serum strengthens it in a way."

"In a way… I see I will not push the matter." She got up and wandered to the juke box. "I grew up with one of these in my home, my brother loved to listen to it." She looked through the songs, finding the one she was looking for.

 ** _I wondered through fiction and looked for the truth_**

 ** _Buried beneath all the lies_**

 ** _I stood at a distance to feel who you are_**

 ** _Hiding myself in your eyes_**

"This song reminds me of him" a tear fell from her eyes

 ** _Hold on, before it's too late_**

 ** _Until we leave this behind_**

 ** _Don't Fall just be who you are_**

 ** _It's all that we need in our life_**

She picked up her stuff and walked out the door leaving V standing there listening to the song, emotions welling up inside him, he needed to find Evey before it's too late.


End file.
